


Fall In the Fall

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I'm not sorry, Lesbians, Prison AU, give it a shot, i have watched so much wentworth, might be more chapters not sure yet, nobody asked for this, not one bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: How did the job go so wrong, she had done everything right but now here she was sitting in prison for life? Also, she hated her cellmate or maybe she doesn't hate her as much as she thought especially once learning why she is serving a life sentence as well.Madam Spellman Prison Alt. Universe may turn it into multi chapter once I finish up some others stories, let me know what ya'll think. Seriously, nobody asked for this sitting at home is doing things to that side of my brain where the ideas keep spilling out. Also, I suck at summaries just try it...please...*shrugs and walks away*
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/ Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	1. I'm Still Good At My Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened! Title comes from the song Fall in the Fall by Jellyroll...its a great song give it a listen! You kind find it on my spotify MadamSpellman by mapetite1_6 so that's all I got let me know how bad this is!

Standing on a roof top Lilith looked at New York just below her, smirking at the plan running through her head nobody could stop her. Making sure her Doc’s were tied off tightly, that her black pants were tucked securely into said boots then making sure all of her other equipment was in place, once ready she nodded and reached behind her back and took out the grappling hook. Eyeing the location Lilith pushed the button causing it to go soaring to the building in front of her, smiling Lilith gripped tightly and jumped. Putting the hook away Lilith made her way to the door, chuckling upon finding the door unlocked. “Idiots.”

Stepping into the hallway Lilith spotted the camera, it wasn’t angled towards her so she would be able to take care of it quickly. Walking up Lilith took out her pair of travel scissor, pushing a flower pot with her shoe near the camera helped give her the extra bit of height she needs to cut the wiring. Seeing the red-light power off she knew she had only a few minutes to do the job, quickly making her way to the apartment Lilith kneeled down and put her scissors away and then removed her lock picking tools. Shaking her head at the lock, for a place that bolstered top security for their wealthy occupants they skimped on camera’s and apparently locks.

Popping the lock Lilith put her things away and slid into the apartment, it had been an hour since she saw the lights go off and the man crawl into bed he would be out like a baby. Stepping quietly into the room Lilith took in the apartment, she had only ever seen it from photos and binoculars it was nice. Spotting a rather nice-looking apple Lilith grabbed it and shoved it into her bag as she slipped it onto a bar stool, removing the syringe Lilith made sure she had the right amounts of the poison. Double checking her gloves were still holding, she left her bag and walked towards the room. The door was ajar giving Lilith a view of a part of the room and the mirror that allowed her to see some blind spots, he was out cold. Slinking into the room not having to move the door Lilith stepped up to the bed carefully and moved the needle towards the man’s neck, everything was going according to plan.

Feeling her back hit the wall followed by her head was not part of the plan, groaning as she slid down the wall. Pulling herself up as best she could Lilith opened her eyes to the sight of her target aiming a gun at her head, hearing heavy footsteps and the door being thrown open caused Lilith to pause. What the fuck just happened?

Sitting in her jailcell Lilith went back over the job in her head with a fine-tooth comb there was no way she should have been caught, she shouldn’t be in a jailcell while Faustus Blackwood was roaming the streets alive nothing made sense. Hearing the sliding of the bars Lilith came out of her thoughts, looking at the guard from her top bunk Lilith groaned it was the guard she hated Shirley Jackson.

“You got yourself a roomie!” Shirley smiled as she slid the gate open, then shoved a red headed woman into the cell. “Try not to kill this one.”

Glaring at Shirley as she slammed the bars and walked off Lilith looked down at the woman that had been brought to her cell, she was gorgeous carried herself like she had money. Yup, Lilith hated her. Spotting the woman was about to speak Lilith jumped in and cut her off. “Bottom bunk is yours,” Lilith looked down at her notebook and begun writing. “and no, I do not want to talk leave me alone and we will be good.”

When no response came instead, she heard the woman moving about, glancing slightly Lilith watched as the woman set down her clothes and her bathing materials before taking the book that was in her hands with her to her bunk where she climbed in silently. Smiling Lilith changed her mind she might like the woman, all of her other cellmates didn’t listen and tried to talk to her. Going back to her notebook and writing out the plan again Lilith looked at the piece of paper she had pinned on the wall, five months she had been in jail that just meant the rest of her life to go.

Just a little over three weeks had passed and Lilith still couldn’t tell you the name of her cellmate, but she could tell you the woman had a nice body under the prison clothes and if her ticks with her hands said anything she was a smoker and if the being sick the first week and a half in prison said anything either she was a drug addict or an alcoholic Lilith’s money was on the latter because the woman had good teeth and no markings on her body. Flipping through a book she had taken from the library Lilith sighed, she was growing bored. Spotting red hair come towards the cell Lilith perked up then felt anger rush through her, there was blood coming out from a wound her cellmates head and a black eye forming.

Tossing her book down Lilith jumped down from her bunk and immediately grabbed a towel and ran it under the faucet, finding herself growing angrier at the shitty water pressure. Finally getting it wet enough Lilith turned and moved the woman to sit on her bottom bunk, placing the towel on the wound Lilith noticed how her pupils were showing signs of a concussion. Shit.

“Hey, who did this?”

A shrug before the woman swayed a bit, catching the woman and snapping her fingers keeping the woman awake. “Hey, hey stay awake red I need you to tell me who did this can you do that?”

“Sleepy…” It came out slurred causing Lilith’s heart to race, fuck she needed to take care of who did this or she would get pinned for it if this chick died and she really didn’t want to be put in the chair. Did they still use electric chairs here? Leaving her thoughts Lilith rung the towel out on the woman’s face causing her to sputtered and open her eyes a bit.

“I know you are sleepy but I need you to give me a name that is all I need.”

The woman tried to nod but winced and brought a hand to her face. “Jackson and some other women.”

“Other women okay, guards to or inmates?”

“In…ugh…”

Quickly Lilith turned the woman so she threw up on the floor versus herself, it was going to be a bitch to clean. Standing Lilith went towards the bars and made sure nobody was coming or could see into the cell, going towards the little desk in the room Lilith moved it just enough to reach behind it and take out a shoe box. Removing the little Tylenol bottle Lilith took two out and filled the metal cup up with water and got the other woman to take them. “Alright, you are going to lay here and I am going to be back in two hours and hopefully you wake up.”

Patting the woman’s shoulder as she nodded ever so slightly and closed her eyes, going back to the box Lilith removed a few items she was going to need and slid it back into the wall and made sure the desk looked fine. Groaning Lilith grabbed wads of toilet paper and got up as much of the vomit as she could, she would have to get some soap later. Right now, she had a guard and some inmates to kill, walking around the prison Lilith eyes everyone for any sign that gave way they knew what had happened. Not finding anybody on her block Lilith made her way to block C, not finding any signs there she continued on it wasn’t until she got to the work duties department that she spotted Shirley talking to three inmates.

Stopping her movements Lilith took steps back and watched the interactions of the four women, she saw the trade off of drugs and money. The inmates weren’t usually a threat, they were all getting out in a few months they just wanted their fix it was Shirley who was the real threat. Watching Shirley walk away once the heroine addicts were gone, Lilith reached into her pocket and pulled out the bag of cookies, nothing like contraband. Catching up to Shirley Lilith opened the bag and acted like she was chewing on the cookies when just as Lilith planned Shirley stopped her.

“What do you have in your hands?”

Fake swallowing Lilith put the bag behind her back and shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hand them over inmate!” Rolling her eyes Lilith passed the bag of almond cookies to Shirley, happy that she hadn’t placed a single print on the bag since she was wearing a baggy sweater. Shirley took the cookies with a glare and walked off, smiling Lilith watched her leave. Everyone knew Shirley had a weakness for cookies walking in the direction of the heroine addicts from earlier, Lilith smiled as she walked past them huddled up on a little alcove. Dropping some of the cookies Lilith kept walking, they would be stoned within the hour they wouldn’t even question how they got the cookies.

Making her way back to her cell Lilith shut the door and went over to her cellmate and shook her awake gently, seeing the woman’s green eyes open Lilith nodded and let her fall back asleep. Climbing onto her bunk Lilith took out her notebook it was going to be a long night, every few hours Lilith checked on the red head when the sounds of sirens going off pulled Lilith away from her writing. Chuckling Lilith looked down at the red head was now groaning with her hands over her ears, jumping off the bunk Lilith grabbed a few cotton balls and helped put them in the woman’s ears.

Checking the spot on the ground where the woman had thrown up earlier Lilith was happy at the results, she had cleaned it up well, and if the commotion said anything Shirley was dead and it was because of some heroin addicts in Block B they had given her poison laced cookies. Three days and Lilith found herself happy nobody thought of her or the fact that her cellmate hadn’t been out of the cell, feeling the bed move Lilith looked over the edge and saw the woman sitting up.

“How you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

Chuckling Lilith put her notebook down and hopped off the bed. “More like four women but close enough.”

“Ugh, how long have I been out?”

“Three days, I’ve woken you off and on gotten some soup into you and you had some toast this morning.”

The slight nod the woman gave her told her the woman was remembering it. “Fuck, Shirley did this.”

“I know, its been taken care of.”

“What?”

“Its been taken care of.”

The look of confusion on the woman’s face made Lilith wonder how did this woman end up on Block D, it was the second smallest block next to death row in the whole prison because it was reserved only for those serving life. “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“No, I understand what you are saying I just don’t know why this is the most we have spoken.”

Shrugging Lilith leaned against one of the cell walls and thought about her response. “Well, if you died then it would be pinned on me. I mean I am serving a life sentence here, but this is also prison and you are my cellmate if there wasn’t a retaliation it would have made me look weak. Reports are the addicts who helped her did her in, however the whole prison knows what really happened they haven’t questioned you being down for these three days. Everyone also knows Shirley and I we didn’t work well together, besides nobody liked Shirley I’ve been getting extra food and people been bringing me shit left and right in the prisons eyes I just did God’s work.” Smiling Lilith reached over and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and tossed them to the red head.

“I’ve checked them they’re clear.”

Nodding Zelda took out a cigarette and the pack of matches that was slipped between the box and plastic. “How did you know I was a smoker?”

Smiling Lilith moved away from the wall and removed a cigarette for herself and waited till the woman had her cigarette lit before taking the matches from her. “You had the little nervous ticks with your hands, when out in the yard you move your hand into that position the position of holding a cigarette.”

The woman nodded and took a drag of the cigarette, exhaling the smoke upwards. “Zelda.”

“Hm?”

“My name is Zelda figured you might as well get my name since you saved me and took care of the problem.”

Silence settled as they finished their cigarettes and went about their usual routines, a few hours later Lilith put her book away and looked down at Zelda who was sitting on her bed writing a letter. “So, what got you put into life in prison?”

Zelda looked up at her a gallery of emotions passed over the woman’s eyes. “I killed my husband, even though it was self-defense he was a big name and well the lawyers were better so here I am.”

“You were defending yourself that is shite.” Nodding Zelda looked back down at her letter, a small tear sliding down her face.

“My family begged me not to marry him, I didn’t love him I just wanted the power he had not the money just that power. I should have listened, I can still hear my sister saying Zelda you don’t love him, don’t marry a man like Faustus Blackwood.” Laughing lightly and wiping tears away Zelda shook her head, Lilith’s eyes widened at the information.

“Did you just say Faustus Blackwood?”

Fear took ahold of Zelda’s eyes and body; Lilith could tell the woman was concerned she was a friend of his. “Yes.”

Laughing Lilith doubled over, it was a small fucking world. “I am here because I tried to kill him months ago!”

“That was you!” Zelda stood up quickly a smile on her face.

“Yeah, but you actually did it! Fucking Hell!”

“Lights out!” Both women fell silent as the prison lights went down, looking at each other in the dark the two women smiled.

“So, we are good then?”

Lilith nodded and felt her heart race. “We are more than good.” Zelda smiled at her before turning and going back to her bed.

Another month passed and the two women sat in their cell as the prison fell silent as it slumbered, Lilith continued writing in her notebook to only stop at the sound of Zelda standing up and taking her blankets towards the bars. Lilith watched as she moved the desk slightly so she could stand on it and tied the corners at the tops of the bars, once it became obvious, she was making it to where somebody couldn’t see in Lilith felt her mind go into overdrive. She begun to process multiple ways to defend herself and kill, the sound of clothing hitting the floor broke Lilith from her thoughts. Looking over she saw Zelda standing in the cell completely naked, meeting the woman’s eyes Lilith noticed her pupils were dilated.

“So, are you going to come down here and fuck me or do I have to take care of myself?”

Tossing her notebook down Lilith jumped off the bed and pulled her tank top up and over her head tossing it somewhere in the cell, pulling Zelda towards her she kissed her deeply eliciting a moan from the woman. Feeling Zelda’s hands undoing her pants then shoving them down her legs sent a shot of arousal through her body, falling onto the bottom bunk the wrapped arms and legs around each other and let themselves get lost in each other.

They laid on Zelda’s bunk passing a cigarette back and forth with Lilith holding the woman close to her, she smiled upon feeling Zelda bring a leg up and wrap it around her hip before moving so she was straddling her hips. Zelda’s red tresses cascaded down her smooth shoulders, Lilith couldn’t help but think how fucking gorgeous the woman was. “My family is visiting this afternoon, my sister just got back from her honeymoon today well yesterday. He is a good guy; I give him a hard time but he is a good one he would do anything for my sister. My niece and nephew are apparently showing up to I haven’t seen them since my wedding to Faustus,” Lilith watched as Zelda paused and looked to be deep in thought. “Can I tell them about you?”

Sitting up slightly, tossing the now out cigarette into the toilet Lilith made sure she was face to face with Zelda, pulling her closer and tucking some of that red hair behind Zelda’s ear Lilith smiled. “You can tell them whatever you like darling.” Zelda smiled causing Lilith’s heart to flutter the kiss was soft and perfect as they fell back onto the bed loving each other all over again.


	2. Serving Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while Lilith is in prison after three months and up to meeting Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to have any knowledge of how prisons work or terminology used inside a prison just kind of writing was feels right!

Sitting in the cafeteria was Lilith’s least favorite thing she felt surrounded, in her line of work you always wanted to have your eyes on every piece of your surroundings. That is why she always sat in the furthest corner she could see all of the tables and every entrance and exit in; nobody could come up behind her especially once she rearranged the table and put herself directly in the corner. Crossing her arms Lilith leaned over and watched, she knew everybody and everybody knew her, she was in for attempted murder, but also with the fancy little paperwork that said she was a hire to kill. They only had her for one attempted murder, the smarmy man’s lawyer couldn’t get her on anything else she was clean and precise with her transactions and her kills that is why this whole thing didn’t add up.

Opening her notebook Lilith wrote down the account numbers, routing numbers, phone numbers and names her memory was like a steel trap. Glancing up at the sound of shifting, in her line of work she had to be meticulous and had to sense everything. Eyeing the table that was a few feet away Lilith could sense the tension at the table, closing her notebook and picking up her tray Lilith stood and started leaving.

“Inmate, what do you think you are doing?” Rolling her eyes Lilith tossed her remaining things into the trash and set the tray down, Officer Shirley Jackson, Lilith would rather have a drill stuck in her ear than hear this woman’s fucking voice.

Turning around Lilith looked at Shirley and replied with no emotion. “I am done eating, Officer Jackson.”

“You have to get permission to leave.”

Biting her lip Lilith thought of the pencil that was tucked in behind her ear and hair, she could jab it right into Shirley’s neck so fast nobody would be able to stop her. Hell, she could slit the woman’s throat with the spiral of her notebook before anyone could stop her. “Yes, Officer Jackson I was going to walk over and ask once done putting my things back.”

Shirley went to speak but was stopped by another officer. “Officer Jackson, what seems to be the problem here?”

“Officer Shelley, this inmate was going to leave without asking for permission to leave.”

Officer Shelley was a mousy woman, didn’t give off a threatening bone in her body but the woman was able to garner respect and was technically above Shirley in the hierarchy of the prison. “What gives you that idea, I see she was putting away her tray versus leaving it on the table. This inmate always sits in the furthest corner every day, she dispenses her tray, she then walks up and asks me if she can go. So, I am confused Officer Jackson where you saw in her pattern that she was going to leave without asking.”

Smirking Lilith watched as Shirley shifted on her feet, hearing Shirley clear her throat then walk off gave so much satisfaction Lilith would remember it fondly. “You may go inmate.”

“Thank you, Officer Shelley.” Walking out of the cafeteria Lilith made a stop at the library, she had only been in prison three months and she had already read most of the books. She had decided to start at the beginning or the alphabet and Dewey decimal system and work her way through, before lunch she had dropped off her previous books. Scanning the shelves to make sure a book hadn’t been slipped in that she hadn’t read yet, not seeing one Lilith grabbed the next five books.

Going up to the counter Lilith smiled at the older woman who was on the same cell block as her, apparently this sweet little old Betty White type of woman had run her husband over with his Buick back in the day. “How are you today, Lucille?”

The frail woman who couldn’t be more than five two shrugged her thin shoulders, her voice was raspy from previous years of smoking the same brand of cigarettes her doctor smoked. “Ah, holding in there. We had a few get turned in you haven’t read yet I set them aside for you.”

Smiling Lilith looked at the two books. “I already got my five.”

Lucille, rolled her eyes and scribbled in the cards on the other two books. “They don’t give two shits about the library, take seven I know you’ll bring them back.”

Trust in a prison was rare, much like the loch ness monster and Lilith wasn’t going to over look this rarity. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, darlin!”

Walking out Lilith made her way to her cell, stepping inside she released a shaky breath once she was done with the library what would she do. Setting the books down Lilith picked up the first one and climbed onto her bunk with the book and her notebook, she wasn’t one to reread a book. If she was into it, she would invest her mind into the book and remember every little detail. Opening the book Lilith laid down and let her mind consume the pages of The Catcher in The Rye, tossing the book down on the bed Lilith growled.

“Fucking idiot.” The book was well written, she would give Salinger that but the main character was a whiney asshole. Sliding off her bunk Lilith went over to grab the next book but turned quickly upon feeling a shift in the air. Lucille blinked rapidly at her and smiled her dentures were getting loose, looking down Lilith spotted a basket full of books.

Smiling Lilith watched as Lucille set the basket down then held out a wrinkly hand, grabbing the book she just finished she handed it to Lucille who chuckled at the title. “Something tells me you weren’t a fan.”

Crossing her arms Lilith look down at the old woman. “What gives you that idea?”

“Darlin when you like a book you spend time on it you absorb every little word, when you don’t, I’ll see it sitting away from you in a matter of hours. But you still read the book even when you don’t like it that is a feat in itself.” For a woman of almost ninety Lilith would say Lucille was the most observant person in the whole god damn prison.

“You got me figured out, Lucille! Don’t tell the others!”

The old woman’s dry laugh filtered into her cell calming her, Lucille shook her head and started slowly walking off. “It will take someone very special to figure you out Lilith.”

Dropping her smile Lilith felt sadness course through her, she was sitting in a prison for life those chances had reduced to none. Sighing she opened the cell and grabbed the basket, once the bars were closed again Lilith grabbed the next book and climbed onto her bed.

The next day was her time to work in the laundry, she fucking hated it the heat from the dryers and steam press when all they had to cool them was this tiny half broken fan. Folding towel after towel Lilith’s mind wondered, how did shit go wrong? Number, phone call, people every little detail.

“Inmate!” Coming out of her thoughts as one of the guards grabbed her by the arm and turned her around.

“What?”

“When I tell you to do something you do it! Get moving!” Dropping the towel from her hand Lilith started walking out realizing everyone else was gone, going out into the yard Lilith sighed. Sitting down in the corner and taking out her notebook, Lilith kept writing.

She saw the woman walk up long before the kick to her shoe. “Eh, freak!”

Looking up Lilith squinted she hadn’t seen this one around she must have just gotten in, fucking Hell the bitch was trying to prove herself. To bad. “Yeah.”

“Get up!”

“Um, why?”

“Because I told you too!”

Nodding Lilith bit her lip and looked around noticing that inmates were watching the whole thing while the guards were getting distracted, she was definitely trying to prove herself. “Listen, it is better to keep your head low than join up with a gang.”

“I said get the fuck up!”

Sighing Lilith tucked her notebook down her pants and slid her pencil in the spiral, standing up Lilith popped her back the woman was bigger than her in weight but not in height. The thing is Lilith had killed many men and women that were even further out of this woman’s weight class, eyeing the woman she calculated the week left ankle and even though her shoulders were broad they were weak barely any muscle. The hit would hurt but only do light bruising, she could either make her go to sleep or make her go to the permanent sleep. Lilith would wait to determine that, taking another look around she saw inmates from all different cell blocks.

The women on her block were shaking their heads, you didn’t serve life in this prison unless you had personally taken a life. Looking back at the woman Lilith licked her lips and squinted, fuck it she was in here for good. “I will give you a final chance to walk away now before I put you in a body bag.”

“With those scrawny arms, I doubt that.” Lilith closed her eyes she saw the woman clench her fist, she let the hit come, this way anything after this was self-defense. She had been right; the woman couldn’t hit for shit. Wiping the small bit of blood from her lip and looking back at the woman, the look of fear that passed over her features made Lilith laugh inside.

“My turn.” It was fast after that Lilith had her down on the ground and the pencil along her throat before anyone could stop her, the sirens wailed and Lilith tossed the pencil down and got down onto her stomach and put her hands behind her back. It had been a while since she killed someone, this kill though didn’t have the same satisfaction as the others did.

Solitary wasn’t fun, the officers were stupid Lilith removed her notebook from her pants and begun writing then stopped she didn’t have to kill that woman it wasn’t necessary but she also couldn’t just let the woman beat the shit out of her. Tucking the notebook behind her head Lilith tried to think about why this kill felt so wrong, after a while she mostly hated the fact that she lost her spare pencil. Two weeks she sat in solitary, getting out she was happy to hear that since she was already serving life and had in fact had good behavior, she wasn’t going to be given the drip. It also helped the woman hit her first and video showed the woman pressing her, and the officers not paying attention.

Walking towards her block she heard the whispers as she passed, she wanted them afraid of her because that meant they would leave her alone. “With a fucking pencil!” Smirking at the last thing she heard Lilith went to her cell and stopped at the sight of Lucille shaking her head at her.

“You got lucky.”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t but you will.” One of Lucille’s frail and shaky hands landed on her shoulder and patted it gently, turning Lilith watched as Lucille walked off, she was getting slower by the day.

Days went by and Lilith read through the stack of books, sighing after finishing the last one she put everything in the basket and went towards Lucille’s cell. “Hey granny I got those books!” Not hearing a response Lilith slid the bars open and peered at Lucille, gasping Lilith set the items down and ran over to the woman.

Touching her pulse Lilith bit back her tears, there was nothing not even a faint thump. Looking at the old woman she saw the smile on her face as she slept, nodding Lilith patted the woman’s arm and then leaned over and kissed her forehead. Standing up Lilith grabbed her books and made her way down the block, turning and spotting Officer Shelley Lilith walked over.

“Officer Shelley.”

“Yes, inmate?” The woman’s eyes narrowed with concern upon seeing Lilith’s face.

“Um, Lucille she is dead.”

Officer Shelley ran past her and towards the cell, following Lilith dropped her books off at her cell and watched as the officer examined the old woman. The heavy sigh that came from Shelley caused Lilith’s heart to beat rapidly.

“This is Officer Shelley; we have an inmate down. Natural causes.” Shelley spoke into her walkie before looking over at Lilith. “You okay inmate, I know you were close to her?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Can I go to my cell?”

“Yeah, we will come and find you.” Nodding Lilith turned on her heel and went to her cell, closing the bars she didn’t stop until she was in her bunk with her blanket wrapped around her.

It had been a week since Lucille died and the library was still closed, nobody wanted to run it the woman had been running the library for fifty years it didn’t feel right. Looking at the stack of books where she had left them a week ago Lilith fought tears, she had one friend in the prison and it had been Lucille. Rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling Lilith hoped that something good came along but as time passed it didn’t seem like that would happen, she went to get food, fold towels, lift weights and sit in her jail cell.

Shelley had been transferred to another prison apparently, she had moved up to warden, sighing she was stuck with Officer Jackson day in and day out now. Writing in her notebook that was starting to wear down Lilith only looked up when Officer Jackson hollered to get her attention and that is when her eyes landed on a stunning red head woman.


	3. The Library ReOpens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just before Zelda arrives at the prison, and how/why the library gets reopened after Lucille dies.   
> Again, takes place JUST BEFORE Zelda arrives at the prison. Next chapter will have Zelda in it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated my stories and this one in a while but I needed time away to work on myself, I hope you all understand that. Anyways, thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos it all means a great deal!

Walking past the library Lilith sighed, it still was not open; nobody had claimed the job. As she walked, she came to a stop as Officer Shelley motioned for her, the woman smiled at her causing alarm bells to ring in Lilith’s head.

“The library is still closed; Lucille was passionate about it she was actually working to get more books in through donations. Which leads me to you the moment you walked into this prison you migrated there; and I think Lucille would want you to take over. So, what do you say I pass that along to the warden, we get some well new books to us in there and you let Lucille’s memory live on?”

She had not expected that, could she run the library? “Would I still have laundry duty?”

“No, your duties would be strictly the library keeping it clean and organized but you will also have to pull the alarm if something happens.”

Nothing ever happened in the library, there was to much respect for Lucille she was the oldest and longest running inmate in the prison the chances that something would happen once Lilith took over were high. She did not want to be a snitch but maybe nothing would happen people were afraid of her, respected her and or just avoided her. Fuck it, she could read all day. “Yeah, okay I’ll do it for Lucille.”

“Good, I’ll inform the warden and write everything up for you and hopefully by Wednesday the library will be open and you’ll be off laundry duty.” Nodding Lilith watched as Shelley walked away, going towards the cafeteria Lilith couldn’t stop from smiling.

Wednesday rolled around and Lilith was filing books, dusting and reading she had a few people stop in she made sure to make it known that so long as drama was kept outside the library, she wouldn’t tell anyone anything. It took a few days but people started showing up, it was a few weeks in and Lilith had heard a rumor that Officer Shelley was leaving. Lilith didn’t want the woman to leave, she liked her she had her back and stuck her neck out to get Lilith this job it also helped she was kind of cute to look at. Walking out of laundry with her clothes Lilith stopped upon seeing the officer, gulping Lilith watched her it had been a while since she had sex with someone maybe…no. Shaking her thoughts away Lilith walked down the hall, glancing at the empty room to her right then over to Officer Shelley who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Fuck it.

Lilith stepped into the room knowing there weren’t any camera’s inside, hearing footsteps Lilith turned when the officer walked up. Lifting her sweater and tossing it down, Lilith untied her pants. Hearing the door close then feeling hands on her Lilith moaned, it had been a long time. A while later Lilith was putting her sweater back on and Officer Shelley was straightening out her uniform, their eyes locked and they both chuckled.

“Lilith…”

“I won’t say anything, you’re a good one consider this my thanks for having my back from the beginning and well you have a spectacular ass.”

The woman laughed and nodded. “Alright, you take care of yourself and try to stay out of Jackson’s hair.”

Scoffing Lilith rolled her eyes and picked up her bag of clothes. “We both know that isn’t going to happen.”

“Yeah, thought I should at least say it.”

Smiling Lilith nodded and put out her empty hand, the two women shook hands briefly. Going and opening the door Lilith stepped out not seeing anyone, walking off Lilith made her way to her cell. Tossing her clothes onto the bottom bunk without a care she grabbed a book that had just come into the library and climbed up to her bunk, opening the large book Lilith groaned. She was struggling to get through Tolstoy not because the book wasn’t good but because it was such a large book, clearing her throat Lilith rolled her eyes upon hearing Shirley screeching at somebody down the block.

Glancing at her paper on the wall, she didn’t even know why she had it she knew she was in here for life so why count it down. Looking back at the book Lilith couldn’t stop the tears from falling, she wanted out of the prison but she didn’t have a parole hearing for ten more years. Wiping tears Lilith kept trying to read then finally gave up and rolled onto her side, so long as she didn’t make anymore mistakes such as killing anybody else then she could be out in ten years she could do it how hard could it be?


End file.
